Evaluation of the integrity and function of the CNS in critically ill patients with ischemic, metabolic, or traumatic brain insults is ordinarily assessed by episodic neurologic exams and cannot be done in an ongoing fasion. The purpose of this project is to develop and test a computer- based system for acquisition, analysis, and display of scalp-recorded neuroelectric signals (electroencephalogram and evoked potentials). This tool can be used to investigate the degree of dysfunction in neurologically impaired patients, to correlate the indices developed with other measures of cerebral function, and to evaluate the effectiveness of various therapeutic interventions. The system automatically sequences from one stimulus modality to the next while simultaneously adjusting preamplifier/filter parameters, generating cumulative displays, and saving the results for trend analysis. Programs for digital filtering, frequency domain analysis, and displays using color to highlight important trends have been implemented.